The Calvary of a Betrayed Saint
by ComicsNix
Summary: Seiya was betrayed by the most faithful bronze saint. This is a story about how a man struggles to overcome his great anxieties and dangerous bloodthirst.


**The Author** – Hi people! This story is more like a warming up for me. It's been almot two months without wrtning and I fell a little rusty. So, to unblock a little bit, I wroite tihs small sotry of the realationship between two fighter, two men who can't trust each other anymore. It's more poetic tahn my other fics, because I think small stiorys get bettwer with a litle peotry and metaphiors. Hope you enjoyi!

** The Calvary of a Betrayed Saint**

Seiya was hungry. It was very late in the night and Saori was having an affair with the Ikki, master of Phonxi powers. Seiya got much sad because of these tribulatrions.

"Why Saori?" aked the broken heartened Pogasus warrior, "you anbadons me for that bird man. Isn't this so much hate for the one that broughtn food for your stomach and passion for your spiit?"

Seiya was at the chair, in front o the fire palace inside his housel. He is drinking Scotch and wine, to appease pain from the decades of unfaithful fight agaisnt mortal gold warrions. Golden pieces oif gorgonzola's cheese moisten his sad mouth of sorrowfulness and the teas roolls at his face with great spped...the speed of cancerous molestations.

At ther time he was drowning himself with these cheese flavored sins, a hand koncked the door. Seiya got much freited:

"Who's there, I demand one reponses from the kicking man at the front door of a sad secret lover's house." cried in manly tears the Pegasis warrior saint.

"I demand be opened!" utteered the cloudy voice at the other side.

And Seiya, with much fear in his heart wenched chest, opened the big blocking wooden master door to his little sad poultry house. Seiya spasmed himself with the fear of the hateful message that one bronze saint at his front door is bringuing with his much maligned mouth of shallow temptations.

"Seiya, wrrior of Atena! Hugh me my brother!" demanded the powerful...Ikki! The backstabbing bronze saint! The one who stole Seiya girlfried, Atena Saori!

"NOOOOO!" screamed with disastrous pulsating chest the weak little Seiya, exploding into rivers of pale cheeseful inconsintence. "You stupid man! Broke my melancholic soul and exposed the raw flesh of agony that dwells inside the bosom of my cheerfullly tainted spirit!"

"Oh Seiya!" cries in ejaculative sadness the Ikki Phonix "I coomited an error more great then the sum of my most essential participles! I demand forgiveness, for I want to rest in piece and leave this world in a higher note of pure pureness to the peak of my bird spectrum!" and Ikki get on his kness, kissing Seiya's nude feet, licking inside his toes to acquired the taste of a dirt covered flesh, trying to forget the honey marooned tongue of that greek godess named Saori, the most beautiful hummingbird of rosemary sexual sapidities.

"My Budda," say Seiya with a calm cold voice "don't fall to the level of merman snakes, brother Ikki, the one that desacreted my houser. I forgive you act of perilous passion, but you need to pay for such a disrespct aganinst a Budda follower, against,...your own brother of heart!"

"No! I cannot pay! I have no meaning in myu pockets anymore!"

And Ikki picked a pocket knife inside his pocket, and Stabbed his chest a thousand times, trying to escape the guilt that lives inside the guts of a now condemned man. Flowers of red tinted pork cancer extrudes from the wounds of this pheonix saint, and his last breaths can be heard at a distance of several feet. Seiya get on his knees to hug the brother now losing life thru holes of disgrace:

"NO my Ikki brother, why did you delayied my response to such a level of infamy? I playied with you, and now, the results acquired new meanin to my terrible cornfukl behavior. I shall do a last one act to preserve your honor and not let your sould die in a vain act of desaperqation!" and Seiay, with rapid movements from his lips of sanguine masculinity, touches Ikki's mouth, exchangig the last spit of love that dying man will experiment into this life of massacre filled catalepsy.

And now, with a last breath of cocoa peanut cream, Ikki says to Seiyas feral ears:

"Seiya, I lover you..." and he dead.

**The End**


End file.
